1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a home alarm system, and more particularly to an intelligent wireless doorbell alarm system that drives and sets up a lamp to achieve an excellent alarm effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
Doorbell is a common necessary household device with the functions of telling a house owner about the arrival of a guest or a visitor or providing the guest or visitor a polite way of informing his/her arrival. In a conventional doorbell device, a switch is installed outside a door, and at least one buzzer is installed at an indoor place such as a dining room or a room and electrically connected to the switch through an electric wire, so that when the switch is triggered by the guest or visitor, a driving signal is transmitted to the buzzer through the electric wire to remind the house owner.
To avoid disturbing neighbors, the buzzer of the conventional doorbell device is set to a low volume, but the house owner may ignore the doorbell or do not hear the ring at all when the house owner is busy or situated at a position farther, from the buzzer, or there are many floors in the house, and thus the doorbell loses its function.
Therefore, additional buzzers are installed at different places of the house to improve the effectiveness of notification, but the number of connected wires and the required connected circuits will be increased significantly since the buzzers and the switch are connected by physical electric wires for transmitting the driving signal. Obviously, the conventional doorbell device with complicated circuits and wires is inconvenient for maintenance and repair. Furthermore, once the switch is triggered, all drivers are driven to produce a very loud sound which affects others and fails to achieve the original intention of reducing the volume of sound. In addition, reminding the house owner by simply using the buzzer for alarm is monotonous and provides a relatively lower alarm effect, and the buzzers do not come with any other function until the doorbell is triggered.
Therefore, the inventor of the present invention invented an intelligent wireless doorbell alarm system in hope of overcoming the common drawbacks of the conventional doorbell.